The Pest
by Ramica
Summary: Bugging and irritating Raph is just part of the game, when you are a pest and looking to play to ease boredom.


**The Pest**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians

**Rated K**

A large smile crossed his face as he eagerly displayed the latest toy to the mutant turtle sitting on the couch. "See what I got I have a toy."

Raph sneered as he glanced towards the exuberant display "Good for you now git out of here ya idjit."

Big brown eyes met his, and the look in those eyes clearly said _' You don't mean a word of it!'_ He pushed the toy closer almost right into Raph's hand " Just look at it! Ain't it great? Don't you just want to play?"

Raph snorted and turned away, doing his best to ignore the nuisance that had come into their lives, maybe if you ignored it long enough it would go away.

The pest, took the toy and tossed it into the air catching it, then rolled it on the ground, kicking it with a foot to where Raph's foot was, the pest stood there eagerly head cocked to one side, " Come on aren't you gonna play?"

Raph shook his head, the problem was, once you started playing with the nuisance it wouldn't tire, no it just got more hyped up and wanted to play more. Raph suddenly felt the toy being pushed into his hand, the turtle glanced down in annoyance, gritting his teeth "Git lost will ya?" He snapped, "And take that blasted toy with you. Not even Don wants you around anymore, not after you plugged up the toilet with your game, and Leo figures all you do is make a destructive mess. Your bad hear me, and no one wants you."

A bowed head and a low whine, brown eyes growing downcast, the pest turned to slink away as if realizing by Raph's words that it was not wanted.

"That's right get lost in the sewers. Your a nuisance, and take this blasted thin' with ya!" Raph demanded tossing the toy.

The pest dived off the couch intent on catching the beloved toy before it hit the ground, it leaped in the air catching it, totally pleased that it had made the catch and somehow had enticed the turtle to play after all. Joyfully, and with an eager stride the nuisance returned laying the cherished toy in Raph's lap "You wanna play some more huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Come on pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssse you know you want to."

Raph grunted realizing his mistake, by throwing the toy the pest figured he wanted to play, it's silly game. Here Raph thought that nothing, **absolutely **nothing was as annoying as the nuisance was, no matter how endearing, or adoring it's looks, no matter how innocent it acted, the fact of the matter was a leopard couldn't change it's spot and a irritating pest was still a royal pain in the shell.

The pest nudged him, smiling happily, "Come on!" It urged. "I'm waiting. Just throw it you know you want to."

Raph dropped the toy on the floor and immediately the pain jumped down retrieved it and returned to sit on the couch beside Raph, holding on to the toy.

"Get down!" Raph barked.

Typical the bug would not obey or heed the command, it listened well enough when food was involved and was at the moment eyeing the bowl of chips on the table, instead, as if to be particularly obstinate, and Raph would not put it past the nuisance. It leaned into him, giving him adoring looks and then casting a subtle hint towards the food, "Can I please?"

"No!" Raph growled pushing against the bulk that was now trying to sprawl across him. "Go play with Klunk why don't ya? Go mess with the cat and leave me alone."

The only reply was to snuggle closer to the turtle in red. Raph in desperation made a lunge to grab the neglected toy.

Instantly, at blinding ninja speed the pest whipped around grabbed the toy and leaped a few feet away " You want it come and get it?" the stance clearly read.

"You can keep it" Raph chuckled, as he settled back on the couch.

A low whine escaped the nuisance, and as it stood there a perplexed look on it's face, the brow furrowed. He raised his head, and a small smile displayed itself, it flung the toy so it hit the turtle on the plastron.

"All right that's it!" Raph roared, "You are dead!"

Feet skidding the nuisance ran to find a safe place to hide and Raph quickly gave up the chase as his prey managed to dodge him. Raph returned to the couch grabbed up the remote and began flicking through channels muttering under his breath "Mike is so dead. I'm going kill him. He's soup, that turtle isn't going live to see tomorrow." Raph spared a brief surveillance look around the room before tossing the toy far away and letting it roll to a stop elsewhere in the room.

With a grunt Raph decided to fetch a cold drink from the fridge, sure it was early in the morning, but if anyone complained he was going blame it on Mike. Raph returned to the living room hardly a minute later, to see that the pest had returned, taking advantage he had moved in with ninja speed and was demolishing the bowl of chips.

"That is it!" Raph fumed, "I've had it you've gone too far this time."

The pest gave a low squeak, before scurrying from the room.

Raph felt that his blood was boiling, and he opened the can swallowing most of it's contents in one large gulp, if this kept up he would have to leave if only to get away, and Raph knew that Leo wouldn't care for him heading out at this time of day, but then again Leo wouldn't want to see the carnage that would come if he, Raph, was forced to stay and continue dealing with the nuisance. A turtle had his limits, and Raph wasn't very patient at the best of times, he was more then nearing his. The phrase seeing red did not bode well, when it was Raphael, who was seeing it.

Raph set his drink down and decided to get more snacks, knowing that the pest ought to stay away, it did seem to value it's life even though it had the tendency to push everyone's buttons and get on the very last nerve of all those who lived in the lair. The fact, he was bored was no excuse as far as Raph was concerned and if he wanted to keep it up, he'd be bored in a hospital bed.

Raph returned to the living room to see the pest had hold of his can, that was it...it was the final straw. "You're dead Mi..." he began as his quarry scrambled out of the room at full speed, Raph right behind determined to pummel some sense into the senseless one.

Through the lair the two raced, knocking things over, stumbling and breaking things as they crashed here or there. At that moment Mike returned and the nuisance lunged at Mike, wagging it's tail and squeaking, "Raph your playing with Mischief. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Mike!" Raph snarled as he grabbed hold of his brother firmly, "Either that dog goes or **I** do! Because I swear this lair isn't big enough for the two of us!" Raph declared.

Mike idly scratched Mischief's triangular ears, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that Raph, I mean give him a chance. He's quiet and smart."

"He's the dumbest beast I ever saw" Raph countered.

"I don't know he got you to play with him," Mike beamed, then he saw the look on his brother's face and heaved a sigh, "All right, um...I guess you mean it about him or you huh?"

Raph nodded.

"Well I guess if you feel that way," Mike murmured edging to the door, the dog keeping close to Mike's heels, "Then I'm sure gonna miss you Raph" Mike whooped as he opened the door to the lair. Mischief shot out with Mike following the dogs lead, "C'mon boy this game of chase is just begun."

Raph clenched his fist, _And to think I used to believe Mike was bad, now I dunno whose worse._ He mused to himself before flinging the door open and giving chase to his brother slamming the lair door shut behind him.

The end.

Author's note this story was inspired by my own dog Mischa, and her eagerness to play 24 seven.


End file.
